The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat and is applicable to, for example, a vehicle seat equipped with a reclining operation lever.
Seat belts are provided for protecting occupants and a large load may be applied to a seat belt when an occupant meets with a frontal collision or on other like occasions. A load applied to a seat belt is produced by an occupant being moved relative to the vehicle seat. More specifically, when an occupant is moved away from a vehicle seat, a load is applied to the seat belt.
Seat belts basically have a function of detecting acceleration applied to the relevant vehicle in heavy braking or a frontal collision and locking a belt. A seat belt is provided with: a pretensioner that instantaneously draws in a belt in a collision and thereby enhances occupant protecting performance; a load limiting device that absorbs and mitigates a load applied to an occupant from a belt when the occupant is moved forward by inertia; and the like.